Moving In?
by The Whirl Islands
Summary: Due to a freak accident where Ash unintentionally pissed off Lugia, the whole region of Jhoto is flooded. Now Ash, Misty & Brock along with an angry Lance & Clair mostly Clair must find a new home. The only one available is one at Pacifidlog...
1. Ash!

_**(A/N: Don't really have much to say besides hope you enjoy and please review. P.S. Ash & co. are going to be older.)**_

**Chapter 1**

**ASH!**

In the beginning there was the ocean. Earth's largest natural resource. So pure. So...**BORING. **All there was on the planet was the blue sky & the blue ocean. Everything was so blue that Eiffel 65 would have a field day living here. Anyways, things were soooo... boring. That creatures were created to spice up things on the Earth, but as soon as they were created they all drowned. With a backup plan in mind land was created & pretty things started going forward from there. Guardian's were created to protect the land ,sea & skies. Although something unfortunate happened.

For as soon as the guardian of the sea was created with one mighty flap of its hand like wings, hurricanes formed. Lightning scorched the earth, Tornadoes & Water spouts sucked up the land & sea destroying anything in their wake. The sea flooded the land the swept away any unlucky Pokemon that was either drinking or just relieving their bodily fluids into the ocean.

The storm raged on for 40 days & 40 nights until the weather finally calmed & sunshine swept through the Earth & its clouds. Unfortunately, the Land was damaged & soggy filled with quicksand all the trees were gone & Pokemon soon began to die.

Feeling guilty of just spreading its wings for the first time the guardian dove deep into the sea in an effort to keep the Earth safe. Once it reached the deepest part of the oceanic abyss the guardian flapped its wings one last time creating whirlpools around four scorched & ripped archipelago's to provide a natural barrier to any fool daring enough to come & try to unleash destruction upon the world. Once eveything was put into place. Man was created & this is where it begins.

**Whirl Islands : Lugia's Cave Entrance**

Deep inside the Whirl Island's our _heroes _traverse the land that is Lugia's domain.

"Ash, slow down you have no idea where you are going." Misty said having a hard time keeping up, part of the reason was she was looking out for every _impurity _in the cave. I mean what would you expect from a cave that is thousands of years old, Lugia is certainly not going to crap in its house. Brock who was kind of creeped out by the the cave, ( more like he was shitting in his pants.) " I'll have to agree with Misty on this one, we have no map & definitely no idea of where we're heading. Lets head back to Blackthorn."

Ash turned around a demonic, crazed look appearing on his face. " NO, I SHALL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I HAVE LUGIA UNDER MY POWER!" "Besides, (his voice coming back to its regular pitch.) I know exactly where we're going." Brock & Misty scoffed.

"Oh really Mr. My Balls have Suddenly Dropped. Show us the way." Misty replied sneering. Ash being the immature person that he is just stuck out his tongue, causing Brock roll his eyes with a hand on his face. " Well I'll have you know that Lugia is just. right. HERE!"

As soon as Ash said that Lugia came busting through the cave floor firing Aeroblast in every direction. At that moment three things happened.

1. As soon as Lugia came through the floor Brock pissed _and _shit himself at the same time, & then promptly fainted.

2. Misty as soon as she saw Lugia started cursing a whole bunch of obscenities at Ash, not knowing that he could not here it over the roaring.

3. Ash with his dumb self went straight up to Lugia & tried to give it a hug. Lugia in its rage wanted NO HUGS! So IT BLASTED ASH INTO OBLIVION ! Nope just kidding. Although it did blast Ash with an Aeroblast.

"HEY! LUGIA! IT'S ME! THE CHOSEN ONE, I JUST WANTED T GIVE YOU A HUG!" Ash yelled expecting to break through Lugia. Instead he got Aeroblasted AGAIN! Now Ash was mad. Now angry Ash = you got it STUPID DECISIONS!

"Pikachu, BLAST LUGIA WITH YOUR BIGGEST & MOST POWERFUL THUNDERBOLT!" Ash yelled commanding Pikachu. Pikachu who really did not want to attack Lugia, did it anyway. "PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUU (_ Why is my trainer the biggest idiot known to man.) _A gigantic lightning bolt erupted from Pikachu & hit Lugia directly. Lugia fell down into the dark caverns in the abyss of the cave. Pikachu then expected the worst.

**At the Dragon's Den: Dragon Shrine Bedroom**

Lance & Clair were sitting down on two beds bored. For two 20 year olds you might think that would probably watch T.V. or something, but this is what they were actually doing.

"So Lance, would you rather lick the floor of the Dragon's Den clean or Clean the windows of the Shrine with your eyelashes?" Clair asked, bored while throwing a ball against the wall.

"Eh, I'd clean the windows." Lance replied throwing pencils at the ceiling. Clair looked up from her spot. " Really? Cause you know I'd lick the floors, those windows are awfully filthy." Lance looked at the window which was piled with dead bugs & splattered feces. Lance shuddered in disgust, while Clair merely smirked.

" Ah, but that's where you're wrong see cause you have to lick everything from the floor like vomit, pee, dragon waste & any other nasty thing you can find, and considering the size of the Den it would take days, while windows would take a mere few minutes." Lance said smirking at Clair whou had been flustured knowing that she had been outsmarted by him..._again._

"Well-you-I'm hungry I'm getting something to eat!," Clair replied swiftly walking out but not before Lance muttured " What's new you're always eating, would'nt be surprised if I found a whole turkey in there." Lance having no time to dodge got swiftly punched into the face sending him flying into the wall. Clair, furious pick him up by the collar with inhumane strength. There was a dark aura around her & her eyes were blood red instead of her usual crystal blue.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT!" Clair growled. Lance sweatdropped, he forgot that woman are _very_ self concious about their weight, and his cousin certainly was not exception. He remembered when he commented on petite Erika's weight. He could not sit on the toilet for weeks, but on the plus side he did not have to air freshen the bathroom.

" No-No! I'm just saying that for such a small person that eats so much, you never gain weight!" Lance exclaimed frantically waving his arms in the air. Clair softened her grip & dropped Lance toward the ground. Lance rubbed his sore neck that was in pain. _(Uh, weird mood-swing. I wonder if she's pregnant.) _Lance then walked out the shrine, angrily muttering to himself about Clair. That is until he heard Clair's scream of " WHAT THE F*CK!"

Lance ran as quickly as possible and reaching outside only to see Clair frozen in one spot. "What , What is it Clair? What's wrong?" Lance yelled in her face shaking her by the shoulders. In retaliation Clair smacked Lance across the face. Lance was about to scream at her, but was speechless at what he saw in front of him.

Blackthorn was flooding.

* * *

_**(AN: Alright that was an okay chapter, yeah I know the beginning kinda sucked but hey it will get better in due time so for now please click the review button.)**_


	2. It's Your Fault!

_**(AN: Alright here's Chapter Two! Here we will find out why Ash would go into the Whirl Islands in the first place. Also I'd like to thank arathia for reviewing my story! So without any further notes. Let's get this show on the road!)**_

**Chapter 2**

**It's Your Fault!**

Lance stood there in shock his left eye twitching and his mouth wide full of flies & all other sorts of bugs. Clair looked at him worriedly. She knew he loves this place and would be devastated if anything bad happened. "Uh Lance, are-are you okay?" Clair asked shaking his shoulder slightly. Lance fell on his knees his face hidden. "L-Lance, cousin." Lance then shot back up his head clutching the side of his head and then let out a scream of anguish.

**"!"  
**

Then fell on his back a soulless expression on his face. Clair was dumbfounded she could not find the right thing to say at that moment so she said the first thing that came to her mind. " Uh-that's a very strong set of lungs you got there Lance heh-heh." Clair said sheepishly with no reply. Sighing, knowing that the only thing she could do was take him to the Dragon Elder.

" Come on Lance, it's time to visit Grandpa."

**Meanwhile Back at the Whirl Islands**

Lugia fell into the dark abyss like a rock. Ash stared into the hole trying to see if he could still capture Lugia from this point. "All right Pikachu! Thanks to your steroid induced Thunderbolt, I can finally capture a-WHOA!"

Ash was cut off as the whole cave started to rumble, about to collapse. Brock who was out of it (and smelled) jumped up from the sudden vibration. "ASH! I THINK IT'S BEST IF WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Brock yelled tugging on Ash's sleeve. Ash slapped his hand a gained he same demonic look from before. " I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET MY LUGIA!" Ash then went to go get the Pokeball that he dropped, but as soon as he reach out for the ball a rock fell from the ceiling and fell on the ball crushing it & causing it to explode into millions of pieces.

Ash now freaked out backs away from the sharp rock. "Um I think we should goAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed shrieking and running away like he was a leprachaun that just got caught with Lucky Charms. Ash soon caught up to Misty & Brock who were running away from an unkown source.

"Hey guys, what are we running from." Ash asked not realizing that this was probably not the best moment to ask questions like that. Misty who had enough of Ash's stupidity for one day slap him across the face causing him to look backwards. "I don't see i-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ash shrieked again as a giant Golem was using Rollout towards their direction.

_**(AN: Alright I'm going to save you the agony of reading this scene, cause we probably know what happens when a giant spherical boulder is chasing you.)**_

Ash and co. stopped right before the cave's exit panting the had finally outran the Golem. _" Wow,how cliche!"_Brock thought looking at the stuck Golem that was wedge between the walls. Ash taking this opportunity to gloat at the Golem, flipped it off laughing. "Ha-ha! Try and get us now bitch!"

The Golem obviously did not like getting taunted like that, so while Ash was laughing his ass off the Golem promptly exploded, sending the group flying.

"Thanks alot Ash for crapping up our journey." Misty growled at Ash who was unconcious being that he took the full brunt of the blast.

**Dragon's Den: Elder Shrine**

Clair arrived at the Dragon's Den tired soaked, and most of all hungry. She had to spend the whole trip carrying Lance. She could of sworn while she was walking someone felt up her butt.

"Finally, GRANDFATHER I'M HERE WITH LANCE!" Clair yelled dropping Lance on the floor in the process. A grey-haired short man came down the steps slowly. " Ah Clair! Lance! It's so great to see you and at the right time, I just set dinner on the table!" At that same moment Clair's stomach growled wanting something to cease it pain and suffering. " Well I don't know about you grandfather, but I'm going to eat."

Everyone in the Dragon Tribe sat down at the table ready to devour their meals with their widely known appetite. "Alright then, you may commence eating." the Elder said softly. As soon as those words came out everyone went in a mad dash to eat anything they could get their hands on. Notice I said _anything. _Hands and fingers had sometime been lost during the dinner feast. It wasn't a problem though for every member of the tribe has at least eaten a hand at least once.

Clair was quickly eating most of what she can get, she was enjoying it, punching people in the face, eating until she is as full & not getting punished for any harm that comeas out of it. Clair was about reach & steal the last mutton that was near Lance's plate. Clair smirked noticing he did not notice it. She quickly rushed and ate it whole, but something was wrong. Usually Lance & Clair would have been on the table fighting for the last slice of any food. In the process they would end up pissing off or injuring the elder. More likely the second one. Once that happen they get the Dragon's Punishment. Although tonight Lance was just sitting there with his eyes glued to his plate.

The Elder noticed this & soon came over to set things right.

" My Grandson, why is your face full of sorrow." the Elder asked his eyebrows furrowed. Lance at first said nothing, but as soon as Clair was about to speak he slammed his hands on the table with rage & his face full with sorrow.

"HOW CAN WE SIT HERE ENGORGING OURSELVES WHEN EVERYTHING WE KNOW AND LOVE ARE ABOUT TO DIE!" Lance yelled crying. The whole crowd in the room went silent. " ANSWER ME! DON'T JUST SIT THERE WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" "Lance.." Clair said putting her hand on his shoulder, Lance didn't like this and smacked her hand off his shoulder. " DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU-YOU MONSTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE POKEMON!" Clair was taken aback by that and quickly grew angry. Tensions were high and a fight was very likely.

Suddenly the Elder began to chuckle. Lance got angrier, " What's so funny?!" The Elder was now flat out laughing, holding his sides trying to calm his nerves. He then got off the ground wiping a tear. "Because, young Lance it was your misplacement of words that is causing this to happen." Everyone gasped, Lance was flabbergasted & Clair was well....you don't want to know.

"How is it my fault, grandfather." Lance asked calming down. The Elder chuckled again, " If my mind deceives me, but weren't _**you **_the one who told a young boy the hidden location of the sea guardian." Lance was at first confused, he knew that the old man was slightly off his rocker, but this man this is like Mickey Rooney crazy! Then it hit him. He _**had **_told Ash about Lugia's location.

_**Flashback**_

**_"Hey Lance, do you know any place to catch strong Pokemon." Ash Ketchum asked hopefully with a pleading look in his eye. Lance stared at the boy with pity. He figured telling him would not do any harm._**

**_" Well there is a archipelago east to Cianwood, full of whirlpools. That is what we call the Whirl Islands." "Whirl Islands?" "Yes Ash, it contains thousands of strong Pokemon, it is even rumored that Lugia resides deep into the caverns."_**

**_Ash stared at Lance in awe. " WOW! Thanks Lance!"_**

**_End of Flashback_**

"Ooohhh...yeaah. Oops." Lance squeaked turning a bright red. Soon every ones face were quickly turned into frowns. Lance nervously looked at Clair who was stomping over to him. She was just about to punch him when the Elder interrupted her. " Now Clair, don't be so hasty to violence, cause part of the blame goes to you to." Clair froze mid-punch, Lance opened his eye. " It does?" both Clair & Lance said at the same time.

"If I remember didn't Lance tell you Clair to make sure that young Ash Ketchum did _**not **_go to the Whirl Islands?" The Elder asked curiously. It then hit Clair in the face like how she always hits Lance in the face. " Ooohhh...rigghhtt." Clair said meekly.

_**Flashback**_

**_Clair was in the kitchen making soup when Lance in. " Alright Clair, I've got some errands to take care of. Please make sure that Ash Ketchum does not go to the sacred Whirl Islands." Lance pleaded. Clair waved her hand backward for him to go, in response Lance rolled his eyes and walked out the door._**

**_15 min. later._**

**_Ash & Clair was having lunch together both eating rapidly until they were satisfied. Ash ten looked at the clock on the wall. " Oh crap. Sorry Clair I'll finish our competition another day I'm going to the Whirl Islands." Ash then left. What didn't know that Clair did not know that he left or told him she just kept on going._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Clair stood frozen, paralyzed. Lance just face palmed. " I just KNEW something like this would happen! You & your bottomless pit you call a stomach!" Clair snapped out of her thoughts steaming from the ears. " Oh, your one to talk! I've seen one of your pig-out sessions and I would not want to be right between you during that!" Lance turned red. " Says Ms. I have to burp after every single meal." Clair started foaming at the mouth. "Take that back, you man whore!" Lance smirked then pushed Clair a little. Soon that smirk faded once Clair came in and punched him in the face at 125 mph, causing Lance to crash into several walls.

" OR THAT!" Clair then blew her knuckles walking away. What she did not expect was for Lance to phase in from nowhere and kicked her across the face casuing her to smash into walls. Clair got up her arms twitching in anger. Lance glared at Clair his hair now on fire. Clair & Lance then dashed at each other at full speed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their blows were about to connect when a sudden force struck between them and sent them flying backwards outside into the lake.

The rest of the clan stared in amazemnet. Except one guy who decided to yell " ALRIGHT CLAIR! KICK LANCE'S ASS!" This soon led to an uproar among family members. The Elder shook his head and walked outside meeting Lance & Clair. " I understand you two are upset , but that does not mean that I will condone violence. Besides just because the road may burn fire it will always light up, remember that on your journey." The Elder then left Clair & Lance.

" Wait we have a journey?" Clair asked confused. Lance just shrugged. The continued walking until they heard screaming. Lance & Clair looked above & sure enough they saw Ash, Misty & Brock fall to the ground. Right in front of their feet. "Ugh Pikachu I should not have agitated that Golem...Oh hey Clair! Hey Lance!"

Clair & Lance stared at Ash angrily. Clair began cracking her knuckles, her hair turning a dark blue. While Lance's eyes turned blood red & his hair came on fire. " You know what they say Lance..." Clair began advancing towards Ash. "What Clair?" Lance replied lifting up Ash off the ground. Ash started waving his arms frantically. " Hey this is not cool, LET ME DOWN!" Clair stooped a few inches from Ash's face. "Revenge is oh-so sweet."

Screams were heard through the rumbling of the storm & echoed through the Dragon's Den.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_**(AN: Alright I'm hoping this chapter is better than the last! Please Read & Review!)**_


	3. The House

**_(AN: Chapter 3 everybody & I thank those who have reviewed so far. I'm going to bring in two OC's in here. Don't flame because it is still Clair & Lance focused. Although this chapter the humor is going to be based on Ash.)_**

**Chapter 3**

**The House.**

"Man. I'm bored. Are we there yet?" "No and shut up! Unless you want another beating like before." Clair, Lance and the gang were currently flying through the air searching for a place where they could find shelter. Ash was riding on his Charizard not wanting to get anywhere close to Clair & Lance for obvious reasons. Misty & Brock were riding on Clair's Dragonair as there was more than enough space on it. Lance who was riding on his Dragonite, had flown off pretty fast, leaving the rest to wander aimlessly in the air with no idea of what they where doing.

Ash had taken it upon himself to make Lance & Clair miserable during the time they had flown, as payback for the injuries they gave him in the Dragon's Den. He did not count on Lance going ahead, so he just settled for Clair. It was not smart after all since Clair was the one who kept on stomping him with her high heeled special made boots. This in turn caused him to get a testicle transplant. He still annoyed her annoyed her anyways.

"Are we there yet?" Ash asked for the umpteenth time clearly agitating Clair. "No! Clearly we have not lan-" "RING" Clair was suddenly cut off by somebody calling her on her Pokégear. It was Lance. "Hello" "LANCE, where the hell are you! Leaving us like that, I ought to wring your neck!" Clair yelled into the phone.

"Relax, I found a place, here we can stay for the time being. Come down." Clair sweatdropped. "Lance we are 5,000 feet in the air how are we supposed to see you." Lance grinned. " I have a solution." Lance then hung up the phone. "Alright Dragonite, fire a Hyper Beam into the clouds!"  
Dragonites nodded & faces towards the sky. "GGGRAAAAHHH!"

**Meanwhile**

"So he giving us some sort of signal" Misty asked Clair confused. "Apparently, just tell me if you see something. They stared at the clouds in silence for a few seconds. "I don't see anythin-BOOM!" A Hyper Beam hit Charizard and Ash; blowing them out of the sky and making them head toward the ground.

"Dragonair, after that falling Charizard" Clair said to Dragonair who nodded in response. "Nair."

Back on ground

"Hmm I wonder if they got my signal." Lance said looking up at the sky. All of a sudden screaming was heard, followed by a large crash. Lance then saw Clair & her Dragonair reach the ground. "Finally, so what do you think?" Lance was standing in front of a large abandoned hotel, which looked like it was just recently left alone. The others just said nothing.

Ash then walked up towards Lance his face red. He then began yelling in Lance's face. "What the hell was that for? You dumbass nobody fires a Hyper Beam into the sky for no reason! Yet somehow it hit me! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?" Lance just shrugged. "Come on lets just look inside."

Abandoned Hotel

The group went inside the hotel to find that the lights we're all on. "That's strange for a hotel that's out of service it still has electricity?" Brock asked to no one particular. Everybody else just shrugged. Little did they know that a shadow was watching them. It stared at them until they went into another room. Once they did it disappeared into another direction.

"The kitchen seems fine." Lance said sensing something strange going on. The sound of a refrigerator opening rang through his ears as he saw Clair opening it. "Even the fridge is fully stocked." Clair muttered feeling freaked out at the moment. She closed the door and went with Brock opening various cupboards to find items in there. All of a sudden the fridge door opened again, Lance snapped towards the fridge, only to find Ash drinking a carton of milk.

"What, why let good food go to waste?" Ash asked with his arms up defensively. "Because" Misty began" You don't know if it is spoiled or not you idiot!" Misty yelled smacking Ash on the back of his head. Then, as if someone physically blew out all the light bulbs in the hotel, everything went dark. Misty screamed, Brock shivered, Clair cursed someone out, lance was paranoid & Ash shit in his pants. "What the f*ck just happened!" Clair cursed becoming increasingly frightened. No one replied as they were too shocked to speak. There was silence.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getti-WAAAA!" Ash screamed, being interrupted by a large Flamethrower blown in his direction. "WHAT WAS THAT!" he shrieked. He turned around to see the others pointing behind him. "What?" "Grrrrr." Ash turned around. A larger than normal- Typhlosion was standing over him, glaring at him with the angriest expression on its face. "GGGRRRRAAAHHHHHH!" Typhlosion roared firing another massive Flamethrower in his direction. This time it hit Ash directly leaving his face black & charred. Ash then snapped.

"Alright then punk it's time to fight fire with fire, Cyndaquil I choose you!" Cyndaquil came out its Pokéball yawning, apparently it was taking a nap. "Cyndaquil, get the lead out & burn that Typhlosion!" Cyndaquil turned around to face with the towering Typhlosion. "C-Cynda-" Cyndaquil stuttered & started backing away. "Cyndaquil, what the hell are you doing! Get your ass up and torch that Typhlosion!" Ash yelled at Cyndaquil frightening him even more. _(From now on I'm referring him as a male, since Dawn has a female Cyndaquil & usually they we get a Pokémon that Ash already has in the opposite gender.) _

Unfortunately the Typhlosion saw this and took advantage of it. "Ty." Typhlosion snarled baring its teeth and stepping closer to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil started to cry, he ran up to Ash smacked the Pokéball out of his hands and push the button, going back to cower inside. Ash's jaw dropped. "F*ck my life. Well it looks like I have to handle things again." Ash said turning his cap backwards. "Are you ready for my FOCUS PUNCH?!" Ash yelled charging at the Typhlosion full speed. Clair turned to Misty. "Do you deal with this crap, everyday?" Clair asked curiously"Eh, it varies on many different levels." Misty replied watching Ash make a fool of himself again.

Anyways... Ash was about to make contact with the Typhlosion, but at the last second the Typhlosion lifted up its arm & backhanded Ash. At that moment you could of sworn the screen turned grey, showing the word C-C-COMBO BREAKER in red bold letters.

The force of impact was so strong that Ash's cheek literally lit on fire. Moving too fast to be save him, Lance decided to confront the Typhlosion. "Look I don't know who you are, but if I have to capture you just to stop you from attacking my friends so be it! DRAGONITE! GO!"

Dragonite was released from it's Pokéball,growling when it saw the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion attempted to look tough, but Dragonite being a 7'03 Dragon type Pokémon & it being a 6'07 Fire type Pokémon really did not make any difference. " Alright Dragonite, show Typhlosion why it should not trifle with Dragon Pokemon, HYPER BEAM!"

"GROAAHH!" Dragonite roared as it fires the massive yellow & red beam at said Typhlosion. It was a direct hit, but Typhlosion was not done apparently. Typhlosion looking up sent a stream of fire into the air. It then looked at Dragonite smirking. Lance noticed this, " Hey! Why are smirking, I don't like that look on your face!" Lance asked the Typhlosion,obviously making no progress since the Typhlosion was deeply concentrated on Dragonite.

Clair, who was the only one paying attention to the battle ( as Brock & Misty left to find Ash.) finally figured out what was going on. " Lance! Attack now! It's a trap!" she yelled. "Huh." At that moment Dragonite was tackled full force & was smashed into the wall. Dust was scattered everywhere. " Dragonite, use Twister to clear the dust!" Lance coughed out. Dragonite started to flap its wings clearing the dust, revealing another Dragonite???

Lance was flabbergasted, " Clair, did your Dragonair evolve and got confuse and ended up using Extremespeed on my Dragonite?" Lance asked Clair, who just smacked her forehead. "Lance, there are two things wrong with your theory. 1. Dragonair is right here! And 2. Remember, I _failed _the Dragon-User's Test!" Lance lit up and started laughing. " Ooooh, yeahhh. I still cant believe you failed that test." Clair turned red, "Thanks for rubbing salt into the wound ya jerk!" Lance stopped laughing and turned serious. " Alright, Dragonite if it isn't Clair's we can add it to our team, HYPER GO!"

Again another direct hit due to the other Dragonite tending to Typhlosion's wounds. The Dragonite fell down unconcious. "Cheap shot.." Clair muttered. Lance ignored the comment and threw it at the Dragonite only for it to hit it on the head. " Wait, it's not a wild Pokémon, then" "What are you doing to my Pokémon!" Clair & Lance turned around. A young man with long red hair, wearing a black leather jacket & black pants was standing at the doorway frowning. "What are you doing here!" he demanded. " Nope, Uh-Uh we're saying nothing, until you tell us about yourself!" He sighed exasperated.

" Alright, fine. I'm Ken. Now who the hell are you !" Lance & Clair were about to speak when somebody cut them off. " KEN! KEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! THESE PEOPLE NEED HELP!" Ken banged his head against the wall. " Darryl, how many times we have made an agreement to keep, people away." The voice walked out the corner with Ash, Misty & Brock. It was another guy who looked just like Ken except with a brown jacket & jeans. " Yeah, except this time, I found them inside the house." Ken rolled his eyes and turned back to Lance & Clair. "Anyways, back to you two. Who are you exactly!"

" I'm Lance, and I'm Clair we are DRAGON MASTERS" They shouted striking a posed as Ash, Darryl, Misty & brock clapped. Ken just narrowed his eyes even more. " I want you two to gather up your friends and get out."He then promtly walked off leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

_**(AN: Finally CH. 3 is finished, hope you enjoy it. Come on people. 3 reviews. I know e can do better than that lets do it!**_


	4. Really Darryl Really

**_(AN: Chapter 4, I did like to thank irishpepsigurl for reviewing, and keeping it real. If you want to read some stories about Team Rocket getting there ass kicked-irishpepsigurl. If you really want some humor -irishpepsigurl. If you want to see someone get a basketball packed out of their hands and another kid get smacked with said basketball then that's just too damn bad. I'd also like to thank Alex theEliteShadow and SB whoever you are. Now then introductions are over- lets get it on.)_**

**_Note: I do not own Pokemon or Maddy(Lily), I own Ken and Darryl._**

**Chapter 4**

**Really Darryl...Really.**

"How about you gather up your friends and get out. " Ken growled glaring. There was silence, the tension was so high that it wrap around Ash's neck and choked him, cutting into his neck letting the blood seep out as he writhered in pain screaming as-. Oh, too much detail, anyways the tension was high and patience was thin. Clair (of course) was the first to break the silence. " Listen asshole, we flew all the way from Johto just to find shelter because this little idiot decided to flood the whole place. Now you are going to tell us without any sympathy, that we can't stay here!" Clair roared getting in Ken's face.

Ken who was unfazed, decided to say somethin smart. " Who are you calling an asshole. Just because your breath smells like one does'nt mean you can go around naming people like that whenever you please." Ken said smirking. Lance gasped, Ash fainted, Brock was drooling paying attention to Clair's upper body, Misty smacked Brock and Darryl cursed under his breath.

"You...PRICK!" Clair roared as she tried to kick Ken in the face with lightning speed only to have him block it with his forearm. Clair looked up suprised. " Nice kick you got there, needs better aim though." Ken sneered. Clair was furious. How dare this guy just insult her fighting skills. When she was younger she used to beat up guys older than her for making fun of her and Lance. Half of them still are wearing the casts from those days. Clair in a fit of rage took her fist and swung at him, Unfortunatley at that time Darryl intervened. " how about we settle this over din-" His sentence was never finished as Clair's fist made contact with his face. He was sent flying. Clair just looked on surprised, Ken stared for a second bored like he was in thought. He then turned to Clair.

"Alright, I changed my mind you can stay." " What do you man-wait what?" Clair asked discombobulated. Ken started walking towards the kitchen." "I said you can stay, anyone who can make me laugh or cause bodily pain to Darryl is good in my book. Now come on, I heard your stomach roaring for food, you must be starved." Clair blushed embarrased at her stomach, she then looked at Lance who shrugged.

**Few minutes later**

Everyone was at the dinner table scarfing down the food like there was no tommorow. " Man this is good Darryl!" Ash mumbled his mouth full of food. " Darryl, who now had a Chef outfit on complete with a pencil moustache and corny French accent grinned. " I thank you, I cook only the finest cusine." " Really Darryl...Really. Just shut up and eat before I eat it." Ken said smirking . This frightened Darryl enough to take off his outfit and bvegin eating wih the others. " Man, I cant tell you how delicous this tomato soup is and I'm on my 6th bowl." Lance exclaimed. The door then knocked. " I'll get it" Darryl and Ken both yelled in a mad dash to get the door. The rest of the grooup look on as Ken was pushed into a wall as Darryl raced onward. Clair gulped down her soup and faced Lance. "You gonna eat that."

Darryl came back in with a soaking wet girl with brownish-blonde hair she had to at least be sixteen years old. " Ken, look what I found." Ken who was unconcious at the time only gurgled. "Ooh." Just then the girl started to stir.

"Uuuh W-Where am I?" Darryl went up in her face. " Don't worry girl your in HELL! MWAAAHHAAHHA!" Brock looked at Darryl creeped out. " Ignoring him, your at-actually we have no idea where we are." The girl stared at Brock in horror and gripped his shirt collar. " You mean we're stuck on an unkwon island? Forever?" Brock started drooling. " Unless you want it to be..." Misty smacked Brock across the face. " Sorry about him, idiocy spreads like a germ." Misty said glaring at Brock, Ash and Darryl. " Not to break up a moment but can someone get a bucket of ice-water to wake up Ken." Lance asked. " Way ahead of you." Clair replied smirking as she poured the contents over Ken.

"*********************************CK!" Clair busted out laughing. Ken evaporating the ice water on him, muttered death threats, he then notice the girl. " Who are you." The girl looked at Ken who was cleaning out water from his ears. " I'm Lily, what about you people?" Lance got up, about to pose " I'm LA-" "No poses." Ken said cutting him off. " Buzzkill...I'm Lance." Lance muttered. " This testosterone filled female right here is Clair." Ken said smirking once again at another chance at insulting Clair. Clair rolled her eyes. " This shrieking shemale right her his Ken." " You know if you go into labor one day, I hope that it stays in there a long time."

"Rigghht. I'm going to speed things up I'm Darryl, over ther is- " ASH KETCHUM, POKEMON MASTER, THE BEST OF THE BEST!" Ash interrupted in a deep announcer like voice. Everyone looked at him. " What? My mom put me in ventriloquist classe when I was eight." Lance sweatdropped " Okay, red-head over here is Misty and pedophile creepy guy from Family-Guy right here is Herbert oh and that's Brock." Hebert looked a Ken. "Those some fine legs, you got ther mmmmm, you want a popsicle." Ken stared at the old pedophile. " Get out of my house!"

Just then Pikachu came in laughing, followed by Cyndaquil and Typhlosion. Pikachu and Cyndaquil climbed up on top of Lily's lap while Typhlosion began sniffing her. "Pika-Pikachu." Lily petted Pikachu and Cyndaquil on the head while Typhlosion rubbed his head against her back. " Whose Pokemon, they seem to like me so much." Ash came up to Pikachu and Cyndaquil. "These two are mine." Ken came up to Typhlosion, with a soft face, rubbing him on the head barely since it was taller than him. " This is my Typhlosion." Lily looked at Typhlosion who was purring. " You know what I should let my Pokemon out too." Lily threw out two Pokeballs. Out came a Houndoom and a Charmander. Lily's Houndoom looked at Lily slightly frowning.

_"How come you don't pet me like that." _Lily rolled her eyes. " Shut up, you know I love you." she said petting Houndoom. Lance cleared his throat." How about we all release our Pokemon , give them some air." Everyone else shrugged. Soon the room was filled with various Pokemon and people chatting. " Hey uh-Darryl, you know where the bathroom is?" Clair asked fidgeting a little. Darryl raised an eyebrow. " Yeah, it's right past the kitchen entrance." Clair ran off at full speed picking up wind. " Oh-but don't use th one on the right." Darryl shouted hoping Clair could hear him , but she was long gone. Silence was in the air then a shout! Clair came back running full steam. " F-F-F" "FERALIGATR!" Everyone turned a round the see a Feraligatr going towards Darryl and hugging him.

Darryl looked at Clair. " I tried to warn you but you did not listen." Clair relaxed a little regaining her cool. " Well, okay. I least I don't have to use it anymore." Ken smiled taking this chance to butt in. " Don't worry I think you already did." Ken said referencing to the large wet spot on Clair's jmpsuit. Clair turned beet red looking away. The redness turned to white when she saw an Electrode approaching her. " Aww, look Electrode wants to help you." Darryl said ignoring the fact that Electrode was preparing to explode.

'BBBBOOOOMMMMM!' Everyone except Darryl was knocked unconcious. "I can tell that this is going to be a long and great friendship." Darryl said shakily, then he fell unconcious too.


	5. A New Way

_**(AN: Chapter 5! Everybody!)**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Lily they are owned by their respective creators. I do own however Ken and Darryl._**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Way**

When everyone was conscious and awake, Darryl and Ken decided to take them up to their rooms, (well mostly Darryl). " Alright, all of you can choose a any room on _this hall."_Darryl said putting emphasis on the hall. Ash who felt like he should be stubborn at that moment decided against it. When Darryl wasn't looking he snuck around another hall and went in there.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I chose a room nearest to the bathroom, just in case something happened where I needed privacy. Although I still cant believe that Clair and Lance ended up here. I wonder if they remember me. Darryl seems nice, I mean he accepted everybody into his home. Ken, is still a mystery. He's like Silver when I first met him. Only he's less talkative an arrogant, speaking of Sliver I wonder how he's doing. No time to think about that, I must get the trust from everybody, to ensure that my mission stays a secret. I fear that those stupid Team Galactic grunts are probably asking innocent civilians where I am. Hopefully this time there wont be that much trouble.

**End of P.O.V.  
**

Everyone soon came out their rooms gathering at the main room sitting down lazily in sofa's. " So Darryl, not to be rude, but is there any place where we can buy some new clothes. I don't want to walk around in the same destroyed outfit every day." Misty asked hoping that a department store was nearby. Darryl rubbed his chin. " I suppose you're right, there is a department store at Lilycove, it should be a short flight with our Pokemon. I guess we can go." Misty silently cheered to herself. " Everyone was about to walk out, except Lance and Clair. " Lance, Clair are you coming?" Lance shook his head no. "We've got some things to take care of. If you can get us some regular clothes to not rise suspicion that would be nice." Darryl shrugged walking off.

It was just Lance and Clair left alone. " Okay Clair, ready?" Clair rolled her eyes. " I've been waiting to do this all day." Lance and Clair went outside looking towards the horizon. " DRAGONAIR, DRAGONITE, , LETS GO!"They yelled hopping onto their backs flying back in the direction of Johto. " Lance, are you sure that they are all safe?" Lance looked at Clair his face stony looking as if an aura of death hung in the air. " I don't know, lets just hope we're not too late."

**15 Minutes Later**

Ken walked down the halls slowly, with Typhlosion trotting along his side. " I cant believe that my past is actually catching up with me, Typhlosion." Typhlosion looked at Ken sadly. _"I know how you feel, but we all got to go through it sometime Ken." _Ken frowned, " I know but those eyes, I hate those eyes. Those eyes tried to decide what kind of person I would become.

Typhlosion stood up looking Ken in the eyes. _" But look at you now, I watch you, me and Darryl grow and the friendships we made. You cant just let two people just come in and just turn your personality upside down. You're not like this, just act normal. Life is not stabbing you in the knees so there is no reason for you to frown."  
_

Ken laughed , punching Typhlosion in the arm lightly. In retaliation Typhlosion punched him back. " Hey, Typhlosion you want to race Dragonite again?" Typhlosion held up his arms proudly._ " You know it."_Ken closed his eyes as if he was calling somebody-silently. Dragonite then appeared from around the corner. _" What's up Ken. You want something."  
_

Ken just smiled and climbed on Typhlosion's back. Dragonite seemed to know what it meant and got into a racing pose. " Ready. Set. GO!" They were all off leaving scorch marks in their wake.

**Meanwhile in the Main Hall**

Lance and Clair came into the main hallway soaked. They had gone back to the Dragon's Den only to find it was flooded. Clair was about to have an emotional breakdown and Lance was about to kill suicide. That is until they saw the Elder all by his lonesome sitting on a rock on top of a cliff meditating. The took him back to the house. Still sad that they could not save the clan, but happy that they found their grandfather. They were currently relaxing in the living room talking about their adventure so far.

That is when Ken came rushing in on Typhlosion, laughing. That is until he saw the Elder. He frowned, soon the frown turned into a hateful glance. "You!" The Elder smiled. " Lance, Clair you did not tell me about your new friend." "DON'T PLAY DUMB OLD MAN! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I AM!" Ken spat out violently. The next second he found himself being punched into the wall. Clair was looking at him with muderous intent. " There are a few things that I'll let you slide with, but you NEVER INSULT MY GRANDFATHER!" Ken got right back up as if the pain was nothing.

Clair noticed that Ken appearance change a little. His eyes darkened and his teeth grew into fangs, his skin tone became darker and gold bands started forming around his ankles and wrists. For a moment there Clair thought she saw...no it couldn't be. Ken started walking toward Clair black energy pouring off from him. Lance stood in front of Clair arms held out. " I'm sorry Ken, but I'll have to stand up for Clair. You must give respect to our grandfather. Our Elder." Ken charged at Lance in a fit of rage when somebody grabbed him byt the arms and but him in a full nelson.

It was Darryl. " Ken calm down. this isn't like you. You're not like this." Ken finally calmed down, noticing everyone looking at him, he slunk down to the floor crying. Darryl watched sadly hiding his tears. " What the hell is going on! Everything crazy!" Ash retorted, in which Misty promptly began her assault, when someone blocked her. It was Brock. " Ash, for once, is right. I think we deserve an explanation so we can understand." Lily looked at Ken eyeing him suspiciously as if she felt a familiar aura around him.

_" Hmm. I know that power from somewhere, but where. I'll have to talk to **him **about it."  
_

Ken got up and sat in a chair. " Very well it began when we Darryl and I were young. We were living in our hometown. Blackthorn City."


	6. The Flashback Pt 1

_**(AN: In this chapter we're going to explore Lance, Clair, Darryl & Ken's past.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Lily they are owned by their respective creators.**_

_**(In this chapter when a character from the present talks it will be **__italicized.__**)**_

**Chapter 6**

**The Flashback Pt. 1**

"Sorry to cut you off before you can tell your story bro, but how about we just let Alakazam project the image to us." Ken shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not, I don't feel like talking anyways." Later when everyone was ready and had their hands filled with bowls of popcorn and soda, Alakazam started projecting the flashback. 

**Blackthorn City: July 2000**

"Come on Clair! Hurry up! We're going to get our Dratini today, and I don't want to be late!" A young spiky red haired boy ran out of a house followed by young blue- haired girl. "Slow down Lance! You're going to fast!" Lance stopped and rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you weren't so slow you could actually keep up." Clair frowned, "Oh yeah, you want to fight about it." A man in his late fifties came out of the house to see if the youngsters left. "CLAIR! LANCE! GET GOING! A DON'T BE LATE TO COME BACK HOME!" This put the two in gear as they ran off to the schoolyard. "Kids..." the man muttered and shut the door. 

In a house two blocks down two boys were also getting ready. A boy with long red hair came out beaming._ "Even when you were young, you still had that same look on your face Darryl." Ash commented Darryl just beamed. "It's like you never changed at all." Lily commented causing Darryl to sulk a little. "I grew up and changed…" _ "Man! Today is a great day! Especially since we're getting our Dratini, come on Ken!" Another red-haired boy came out of the house looking shy and nervous. _Everyone looked at Ken, then at the image when he was younger. "Now Ken, you've changed a lot!" Lily said  
_

_Clair kept on staring at the image of younger Ken. "Yeah, I mean you're not all mean and grouchy! You look frail."_ "Are y-you sure that those other kids wont beat us up again?" Ken said peeking around out of the wall. _Everyone busted out laughing while Ken only growled. _Darryl put his arm around Ken's shoulder. "Ken! Ain't nothing gonna stop us today!" Ken just sighed sadly. "If you say so…"

**Blackthorn Dragon Academy**

"Alright kids get in your seats as I count how many Dratinis I must give out." The teacher yelled quieting the students and causing them to sit down in their seats. "Hey Lance! You think that the Dratini in the Pokéballs are strong?" Lance scoffed. "They have to be! All dragon Pokémon are strong." Ken and Darryl came in at that time, late. "Sorry, Master but we-." The teacher did not tolerate excuses and slapped them in the face. "Maybe that will teach you not to slack off! Now go sit down next to Lance & Clair! Maybe you'll pick up some honesty from them!" 

Ken and Darryl sat down in the seats, trying not to look at Lance and Clair. It was always Lance this and Clair that for them. They were tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. It didn't help that they were the most popular people in class and they were on the Top 10 in grades and everything! No matter what the two did they would always get it 'wrong'. _"You guys were popular?"Lily asked Lance who just shrugged._

"Alright then, now that everyone is here. I shall hand out the Dratini!" Everyone in the classroom cheered, while the twins just sulked in their seats, it was a good day so far until the teacher had to ruin it. "Lance, Clair come up and get your Dratini!" Lance got out of his seat and practically leaped to the front of the room. Clair was as excited but just didn't show it. "Of course _they _would get their Dratini first. They're the pride of the clan." 

They on the other hand were bastards. Their father had killed their mother right after childbirth. He died from alcohol poisoning, probably cause he was the town's drunk. "KEN! DARRYL! STOP DREAMING AND COME GET YOUR POKÉMON!" Ken and Darryl walked slowly towards the teacher sadly when they were tripped up by the foot of another classmate. Ken fell onto the ground and Darryl fell on Ken. One of Ken's teeth went up his gums and started to make it bleed. Badly. 

"Watch were you're going punk! You almost ran into Clair!" the student said kicking Darryl while he was down. Ken looked at the teacher his mouth red, but the teacher pretended that he saw nothing. The teacher then threw the Pokéballs at them, both of them hitting Ken's mouth, causing even more pain. "Now get up! You're wasting time!" Darryl picked up Ken and walked back to his seat. Glaring at Clair. 

"Well!" Clair looked confused. "Well what?!" Darryl took a deep breath. "Tell my brother sorry for letting that guy making his mouth bleed!" Clair just ignored Darryl and talked to Lance. Darryl gave up and sighed. Later when it was recess Darryl and Ken went to use the restroom. The same bully that made Ken's mouth bleed, came in pushed him into a wall and made two of his (bitches) restrain his arms. "I hope you like lemonade kid!" the bully said laughing while he urinated on Ken. 

Darryl looked on in horror but couldn't help because he was also being restrained by two more bitches. The bully kept on laughing as he kept on urinating. Ken had enough, in a fit of rage he broke off the restrain and swiftly punched the bully in the stomach. He then did a swift hard kick into his lemonade chambers. Ken then grasped the bully by the collar and shoved his head into the toilet that was full of crap. "I hope you like chocolate cause your about to have lots." Ken then walked out the stall and high fived Darryl who had taken care of the rest of the bitches. Lets just say that a lot of blood on the walls after that.

Pretty soon school was over and everyone went home, except Lance, Clair and the twins. Suddenly the teacher came in the room where the kids were packing up. "You kids the elder wants to see you. Yes, even you scum." 

**The Dragon's Den: Dragon Shrine  
**

Lance and Clair's grandfather was sitting down in the shrine drinking tea, when there was a knock on the door. "You may enter." The kids cam into the shrine and bowed before the elder, they then sat down. " Now do you kids know why I have called you here." The elder said solemnly. Lance scratched his head, Clair shrugged her shoulders and the twins tilted their heads. "KEN! DARRYL! COME TO ME!" The twins got up and stood in front of the elder. "What is it that you ask grandelder?" They recited at the same time. 

The Elder then stood up walking towards the window, his back turned in their direction. "I want you two to become my grandchildren's assistants." The twins gaped in horror silent. Clair and Lance just looked on not really caring. Ken stepped back, looking down. "No." The elder turned around his eyebrow raised. "Hmm. What did you say?" Ken started shaking, ".NO! I'LL NEVER WORK FOR THEM YOU'D HAVE TO SELL MY SOUL TO THE UNDERWORLD TO GET ME TO BE THEIR SLAVES!" Ken then ran out pushing Clair and Lance out of the way, crying. 

"KEN!" Darryl shouted running after his brother, worried. Ken just raced on never stopping…. 

**To be continued…**


	7. The Flashback Pt 2

**Chapter 7**

**The Flashback Pt. 2**

Ken continued to run ,until he reached the edge of a cliff. He stopped, looking down trying to see how long was the fall. He was about to jump off when someone caught him. It was Darryl; unlike those cheery eyes that he usually had they were cold and unforgiving. "If you let yourself fall off that cliff, not only you'd hate yourself, but I would hate you." Ken stared back at Darryl; he never knew that his brother was that close to him. Ken looked down again. He then looked back at Darryl. "Fine, I wont jump, but I wont work for them either." Darryl smiled. They both started to head back to Blackthorn to pack up for their escape, when a black shadow appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Ken. Ken cried out in anguish then fell into the darkness.

"W-W-Where am I." Ken asked his eyes looking around the dark void. It was a warped place full of disfigured paths and waterfalls that flowed in the opposite direction. The shadow from earlier came in front of him. "This is the Distortion World! This is my domain! Ken started crawling backwards from the shadow. "W-W-Who are you?" Ken ask fear evident in his eyes. The shadow soon started to take shape revealing a giant snake like beast. "I am GIRATINA! RULER OF THE UNDEAD! AND MASTER OF ANTIMATTER!" Ken scratched his head. "Antimatter?" Giratina came down closer to Ken and told him to hop on his back. They then flew off.

"Antimatter" Giratina began, "Is basically negative energy from the positive side of the dimension. Used in the right hands, antimatter can be crafted to make a power like no other." Ken again was at a loss. "What kind of power?" Giratina looked like he was smiling. "Destructive power. It is so great that it could create a nuclear explosion in a 25 mile radius in its least perfected form." Ken gaped in awe. Giratina chuckled a little. "Yes I know. Quite amazing indeed." A thought then occurred to Ken. "Wait a minute, I get all that. What I don't get is why do you need me?"

Giratina flew down to a nearby pond to rest. "You may not realize it Ken, but you and I so much alike." Ken frowned quizzically. "Really?" "More than you know, you see Ken, I was banished here for eternity for my violence against those with animosity towards me. As with you, the villagers reject you daily and your anger and hatred grows every day." Ken shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I never thought of it that way." Giratina leaned in closer to Ken. "Ken, I could grant you the power you desire and more." Ken's face lit up. "Really?" Giratina nodded. "Yes and all you have to do accept the power don't reject it." Ken smiled.

"Giratina I think you have got yourself a winner." Giratina smirked. "Excellent, the powers won't show at first, besides the ability to talk and understand Pokémon, but the more you grow the more your power rises." Ken was too excited to care. "I don't care I'll take anything that comes in my way head first. I'm ready to be branded." Giratina came closer to Ken. "Alright, are you ready, this is going to hurt a lot." Ken nodded. Giratina flapped its streamer like wings. Black energy started to form around Ken creating a dark cyclone around his body as red electricity surged into his body. "!" Ken cried out as the electricity shocked every part of his body.

Finally the swirling stopped and all the negative energy was collected to Ken's chest. A mark with the Greek Alphabet Omega was imprinted on in red above his heart. "Do well my Chosen One!" Giratina laughed as a white light began to blind Ken.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, so basically you sold yourself to Giratina?" Lily asked Ken, who just looked down angrily. The Elder closed his eyes thinking. "Giratina is a dragon of legend. One that lives on a side opposite from us. He was ruthless and powerful, but nevertheless angry. The gods feared that Giratina was a threat and would destroy the whole positive side of the dimension if unchecked. In a solution to avoid it ever happening, the gods sealed Giratina in his world and put a curse on him preventing from using his destructive power." Everyone stared in awe, silent in fear of the power.

"Wait, I get why Giratina is locked up, but what I don't get is why and how he got to Ken?" Lance asked. The Elder frowned a little. "Giratina most likely came to Ken, to use him as a vessel. How did he get to him still puzzles me. Maybe the seal that keeps Giratina in his world is slowly fading. If that is happening then we must fear for the worst." Ken looked at the elder knowing that he was holding something back. "What I really want to find out, is why you wanted Darryl and I to be your grandchildren's assistants." The Elder sighed, his face saddened. "All I wanted was my family back together." Ken was taken back. "What are you talking about!" The Elder put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"Kenneth. Darien. I wanted _**all**_ of my grandchildren back." It wasn't long before they put two and two together. "Wait. We're your GRANDSONS!" The Elder nodded. "They're our COUSINS!" Lance asked his mouth agape. The Elder nodded again. "Your real names are Kenneth and Darien!" Clair said laughing. Ken ignored the comment and focused on the task at hand. "How?!"

"It was right before you were born; your fathers were at the shrine. I was supposed to crown one of them a Dragon Master and one the gym leader that day. It was a tough decision, as they were both very powerful. Lance and Clair's_** (In this story they are fraternal twins.)**_father had knowledge which he used plentifully. Your father on the other hand had a lot of strength, but he relied on it too much and it made him arrogant. I finally decided to crown Marth, _**(I couldn't think of other names, so i just used the ones from Fire Emblem.) **_Lance and Clair's father Dragon Master. Ike, your father, did not like this at all. It made him angry and full of rage. He started drinking to solve his problems. This was his downfall, one day Marth was heading out for a journey and Ike came up to him, drunk. Ike in his semi-conscious rage stabbed him through the heart with his sword. At that same moment you two were coming into the world."

Ken couldn't believe his ears his father really was a sick, drunk bastard. Darryl himself was shocked, he used to think that his father was the greatest person in the world; nothing would have ever stopped him. The Elder noticed the twins look, but continued knowing that is what they really wanted. "Ike didn't stop that day, at night when the doctors had left out of the emergency room, Ike came to where your mother was sleeping and killed her in her sleep. At that moment Lance and Clair were born, but their mother was so weak and frail from the news of Marth found dead, she died as well. I couldn't let the future of our clan be killed so I took all of you into custody. As for you two Ike came when you were three years old and took you from me. The next day we found him on the floor dead and you two in the corner sleeping. After that day, I tried to take you back, but I was too preoccupied with the war & Marth's children that I couldn't get you." The Elder sighed finally stopping his story, to sad to go on.

"So, you actually just wanted to get us back." Ken asked quivering while at the same time patting Darryl on the back, who was crying. The Elder nodded sadly. "That's all I ever asked."

For a moment you could see anger reflect on Ken's face, but as soon as it came it left and was replaced with sadness. "G-G-GRANDFATHER! I MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE! I-I-I'M SORRY!" Ken wailed hugging the Elder. Who patted him on the back; Darryl then started bawling and hugged the Elder from the other side. Lance and Clair, who really felt sorry, started crying to and joined in on the hug. "Ugh, getting too sappy in there, let them have their family moment!"Lily said with the rest agreeing and walking out closing the door behind them.

**3 Hours Later**

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!!!!" Ash yelled ready to bust down the door, as the Dragon family was weeping inside for 3 hours now. "Shut up Ash! I'm sure you would do the same thing if it was you!" Misty exclaimed causing Ash to scoff. "Please, I'm a man. I can handle any crap the world gives out." "Oh really. Then how come you cried for one whole day, when Pikachu accidentally squirted ketchup all over your hat?" _"Wow, those two look like they've known each other for years." _Lily thought watching the argument from afar. A thought then occurred to her. _"Wait if they're related to Lance and Clair then that means I'm-". _Lily's thoughts were interrupted as the door was flung open.

Ken stepped out of the doorway an unusual smile on his face complimented with a slight frown. "Ladies and gentlemen from this day forward I shall become a NEW PERSON!" Ken shouted into the sky. Dozens of Swablu's and Altaria's flew into the sky as a sunbeam shined on Ken.

"Eww." Ash commented. Yep, it's going to be a long life.

_**(AN: Alright this chapter is kind of sappy, I hope you like it. REVIEW!)**_


	8. A Blue Day?

_**(AN: Sorry if I have not updated in a while. Since Spring Break is over, my teacher's want to try to break my spirit before school is out.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Lily.**_

**Chapter 8**

**A Blue Day?**

Ah morning. The time of day were the sun comes up, but you can still sleep your ass off in bed. Most people do that in fact, In this case Clair. Do you see that red-haired person sleeping. Well thats not Clair. Take a look to the next room on the other side. You see that snoring person halfway on the bed. Yep...you guessed it that's Clair. Lets get a closer look.

'BEEP'. 'BEEP'. 'BEEP'. "mmm. shut up." 'BEEP'! 'BEEP'! 'BEEP' ! 'BEEP'! "Shut up." 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!' "SHUT UP!" Clair sprung up from her bed, and in her fury smashed the alarm clock to pieces with her bare hands. " Well that's one way to wake up in the morning." Clair yawned, streching her arms while looking at the clock conviently on her wall. "Hmm. 7:30. I guess that's enough time to stir up trouble." Clair got up and opened her drawer, revealing a whole drawer stashed with dragon tamer outfits, one red work shirt on work pants & blue jacket with a white stripe and some jeans. "Eh. I guess I'll wear these for today."

**1 hour later**

"Man! I feel so weird wearing these clothes." Clair said tugging on her jacket frowning. Then she heard growling. Clair double-taked looking around cautiously. " If that's you Typhlosion...knock it off." The growling continued, louder this time. Clair looked down then grinned sheepishly. " Oh, I guess I did'nt eat breakfast yet." Clair walked off into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet looking for cereal. "No. No. No. I wonder if Darryl knows." Clair ran upstairs heading to Darryl's room.

"Hello. Anyone up. If not I'm still coming in." Clair called to no one in particular. She opened the door to find Ken and Darryl sleeping with a five o' clock stubble on their face. "Ugh." Clair winced lifting up Ken's head by his hair. A smirk then came across her face. " I can't wait until they wake up this is going to be hilarious."

**Ken and Darryl's Perspective**

"AAAAAHHH! Morning Darryl." Ken yawned eyes red from exaustion. "Morning Ken, man look at that stubble on your face." Darryl replied rubbing his eyes, which was red as well. Ken rubbed his chin which was rough and sharp. "Ooh. You're right, well I'm going to take care of that." Ken said walking into the bathroom followed by Darryl. Once in there Ken and Darryl started at the mirror in silence. Then...." WHAT THE F*CK!"

**Back to Clair**

There was silence upstairs. Then a large shout of "WTF!" Clair who was at this this point eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cherrios, choked on her spoon and fell back on her chair, falling to the floor laughing. Lily,who had at this point came downstairs to make some pancakes, rose an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Clair held her stomach, crying. " J-Just wait you'll see!" There was a rush of foot steps from upstairs, and into the kitchen came Ken and Darryl who at this point was redder than Ash when Misty 'accidentally evolved Pikachu. "CLAIR!"

Clair got up tears still streaking on her face. "Oh. come on relax. It's not that bad!" Ken and Darryl got even angrier. "Oh really, look!" Ken and Darryl turned around sjowing that their long red hair was cut off and was replace by a spiky hairstyle similar to Gary Oak's, only less spikyish and more flame-like. " Do you know how long it took us to grow that!" Clair straightened up, at this point Lance and the others had come down to see all the fuss only to end up laughing as well.

Clair came up to Ken and wrapped her arm around him. " Cheer up. Look here's the thing. No male cousin of mine is going to have long hair, not when I'm around. I'm the only one to have long hair around here." Clair said turning around slapping Ken with her blue ponytail. Ken rubbed his eye then grabbed her hair. Clair who could not stop in time fell from the sudden pull. " Oh really. No cousin of mine is allowed to have long hair in this house." Clair glared, " Watch it Kenneth, or the next thing that's going to be cut isn't going to be your hair." Ken smirked.

" I don't think your in the position to be making threats like that. _Clarice._" Clair flushed red, but before anyone could see her she elbowed Ken in his well...dangly parts and then ran off when she was free. Everyone stared where she left. Then at that moment Ash on his bed came crashing through the ceiling.

**2 hours later**

Clair sat in her room, watching T.V., feeling that it wasn't safe to come out for a while after that stunt she pulled at breakfast. She was flipping through channels when there was a knock at her door. Clair in reflex pulled out a sword ready for anything to happen. "Who's it." Clair asked warily. "It's me Lily." Clair exhaled sharply and dropped her sword. She then opened the door, smiling. " Come on in. Have a seat "

Lily walked around and sat down on Clair's bed. Clair sat down next to her. " So what can I do for you?" Clair asked Lily who just sighed. "Do you remember anything at all." Clair frowned. " Huh? What are you talking about?" Lily got up from the bed. " You obiviously don't cause you would have said something right off the bat." Clair scratched her head. " Okay, I give up what are you talking about?" Lily turned around, she looked nervous as if she was breaking big news to her, which was just what she was about to do. " Clair, I am your cosuin, we worked together on a mission to stop Team Rocket from taking over."

Clair's mouth went agape, but then she shrugged it off. " Well if what you're saying is true, how come I dont' remember." Lily looked afraid. " Cause when the mission was over and you died, Ho-Oh revived you and Uxie erased any memory of it occuring from everyone except me."

Clair thought for a minute. Lily could be telling the truth, or she was set up to say it as some cruel prank by Ken and Darryl. Then again no one would be this serious about anything so she trusted her. " Okay, I believe you." Lily lit up brightly. " Great! Oh. Another thing. Don't EVER tell anyone else or I will be in more than the shitload of trouble that I am in now." With that Lily left the room, leaving a confused Clair. " I wonder if Lance is ready for a challenge."

**5 minutes later at the shore.**

Clair and Lance were standing at opposite ends of the beach staring down at each other. Ken and Darryl had taken the time to make a battlefield nearby. Everyone sat near the house while Brock stood on top of a rock with two flags. " This is a 3 on 3 match between Clair the challenger and Lance the defender. Both trainers are allowed to recall their Pokemon at any point of the battle. A Trainer loses when all three of their Pokemon are knocked out. Ready. BEGIN!"

Clair smirked. " Your in for a surprise Lance, when I call out SALAMENCE!" A large blue dragon with red wings came out her Pokeball and onto the field spouting flames in the air. Lance was unfazed. " That's very nice, but can it defeat my GARCHOMP!" Lance yelled sending out his large navy sand-dragon.

Clair just snorted. "Fine then, I'll go first SALAMENCE , START OFF WITH DRAGON DANCE!"

Salamence roared as a red cyclone formed over it. Lance frowned. "GARCHOMP! RUN UP AND USE HYPER BEAM!" Garchomp ran at full speed towards the charging Salmence , stopping a few inches from its face, before using Hyper Beam knocking Salamence into some rocks, kicking up dust. Clair was angry. " GODAMMIT LANCE! ONE MOVE INTO THE BATTLE, AND ALREADY YOU'RE USING HYPER BEAM! WELL TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME! SALAMENCE HYPER BEAM!"

Salamence flapped its wings clearing up the dust and fired the Hyper Beam at Garchomp. " GARCHOMP USE DIG!" Lance yelled. Garchomp jumped into the sand just before the attack hit. Clair was frustrated at first, but shook it off when she remembered something. " Are you losing it Lance? You of all people should know that Salamence is part Flying-type. SALAMENCE, FLY INTO THE AIR!"

Salamence roared then shot up into the air. Lance still was unfazed. " GARCHOMP USE HYPER BEAM UNDER SALAMENCE!" There was a rumble and a large orange beam shot from the ground like a geyser and hit Salamence, knocking it out of the air and rendering it unconcious.

"NO!" Clair yelled running towards Salamence. " You did good Garchomp." Lance said returning Garchomp to its ball. Clair returned to her spot red in the face. "Grrr. You got lucky. I wont be so nice this time." Lance just shrugged. " GO DRAGONITE!"

Dragonite came out of his ball holding up his arms triumphantly. Clair smirked. " Oh yeah! DRAGONITE LETS GO!" Clair threw out her Pokeball revealing another Dragonite. Lance stared at the Dragonite. " Is that the same Dragonair." Clair nodded. " Yep, one day while you guys left I went out to train, I had just caught a Shelgon when Dragonair strted to evolve."

Lance smiled. " I guess I can't hold back. This time." Clair glared. " I don't think so. Are you ready for this DRAGONITE US-BOOM!"

A large explosion was heard from the distance and flames rose from the smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" Ken asked hopping onto the battlefield. Lance shrugged. "I don't know but I think were going to find out soon enough." Clair said pointing to the direction of the explosion.

A large shadow was aproaching them slowly...

_**(AN: Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate me. Read and Review!)**_


	9. The War Begins

_**(AN: Alright, Alright I know I have not updated in a while but that is why I'm here right now. To post an UPDATE! Lets go!)**_

**_Discliamer: I do not own Pokemon or Lily, also if you are reviewing this I ask you to please read Houndoom and the Kid but you cant do that without reading Morty and the Kid. Please do it now!_**

**Chapter 9**

**The War Begins**

The group stood in silence as the shadow came closer to the island, revealing a gigantic ship. Surrounding it were other ships shooting cannonballs toward the island. The force of them being shot was astounding and they shook the island, causing tremors scaring away Tailow and Swellow that decide to sleep in the forest there.

One cannonball flew into the cliff starting a rockslide. Darryl noticed this, he also noticed that Lily, Clair & Lance were right in the rockslide's path. "GET OUT OF THE WAY" Darryl cried pushing them out of the way unfortunately he did not getout of the way into time and got devoured by the rocks.

" DARRYL!" Lily yelled rushing over to him, clearin out rocks. Ken hearing Lily call out his brother's name, turned around only to see a large mass of rocks covering were he's supposed to be. "No..." Ken whispered rushing over quickly moving the rocks to reveal his brother's unconcious body. Ken sighed in relief to see that he was breathing just out of hit.

"Alright he's fine." Ken said slinging Darryl over his shoulder. "Are you sure?Cause that does not look very alive to me." Clair asked worriedly. Ken turned around his eyes flashing black for a second. " Look, we don't have time for questions! Either we move to higher ground and hide in the forest, or stay out here get blown up, waking up wondering why the floor is on fire." Ken snapped angrily. Effectivley silencing Clair for a few minutes.

"Now come on, lets gAAAHHH!" Ken wailed being captured inside a weird plastic bubble-like container, which shocked him when he was completely sealed, rendering him unconcious. "KEN!" Lance yelled punching on the glass. His efforts were in vain as in the next second the bubble vanished into thin air. Everyone was silent.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ash yelled about to have a heart attack and or shit in his pants. Lily snapped out of her daze and started running into the forest. " NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! WE MUST GO!" Lily ordered with everyone else following suit. Everyone except Ash started running.

"I still don't get it Pikachu. Pikachu?" Ash turned around only to find Pikachu in another ball container. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled trying to grab him, only for the conatainer to vanish.

"PIKACHU! AHH!"

**With the group**

Everyone ran on ahead, trying to reach the cliff side. Lily had a feeling that Ash was gone. Already they had lost Brock & Misty. Only Clair, Lance and herself were left.

_"I can't believe they followed me all this way, well I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" _Lily thought to herself.

"LANCE! CLAIR! WE HAVE NO CHOICE! WE HAVE TO ATTACK!" Lily yelled over the explosions. Lance and Clair looked at each other nodding. "We're ready" they replied.

Lily inwardly smiled. " Thanks. NOW LETS GO! CHARIZARD!" Charizard came out the Pokeball, while Lily ran past. Charizard flew up to Lily and went under her flying off.

" DRAGONITE! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Clair and Lance yelled jumping into the air and landing on their Dragonite and blasted into the sky. Soon they caught up with Lily. " ALRIGHT LET'S TRY DRAGON RAGE!" Lily yelled pointing toward a ship.

Charizard opened his mouth, and the flame on his tail grew larger, a large orange sphere formed in his mouth. "FIRE!" The ball flew towards the ship at high speed causing a flaming trail of energy to follow behind it.

**Meanwhile**

Two men inside the ship were playing cards, while smoking cigars and drinking beers. "Man boss is a f*cking bitch. Oh, I DON'T WANT YOU TWO HUMAN VERMIN IN M Y PRESENCE. F*CK HIM. I say we start our own organization, you with me man?"

The other man looked at him. " What?" A beeping sound was heard through one of the computers monitors. " Huh?" The man went toward the screen only to see a large flaming ball of fire come toward the ship. "WHAT THE FU-!"

_**(insert explosion sound effect-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!)**_

The explosion set off a chain reaction between the small battleships surrounding the main ship. Lily stared in amazement. "Uh, nice work Charizard, but next time turn it down a notch. Who knows how much people you killed!" Charizard just snorted.

Clair and Lance sweatdropped, but nevertheless the flew closer to the main ship. Lance then flew ahead " LILY I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE! DRAGONITE!" For some reason Clair looked nervous.

"Noooo."

"USE!-"

".NO."

"HYPER BEAM!"

"LANCE NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Clair screamed as Lance blasted a hole in the ship. Unfortunately they were too close and got knocked off from the blast. Luckily they landed inside.

Clair got off the floor groggily, dusting of her pants. A tick mark the size of Deaware appeared on her head. " LANCE! YOU DUMBASS YOU SHOULD MADE A HOLE EARLIER! WHEN WE WERE NOT RIGHT BESIDE THE SHIP!" Lance rubbed his head then look at Clair nervously. "Uhh Clair?" "WHAT!?" "Your hair is on fire." "OH MY F*CKING G-!"

**15 minutes later**

After Clair finally doused her head and succesfully made a hole in the ship with Lance's face. The three marched on.

"Well here we are the main entrance." Lily said to herself looking at the captains room on the other side of the ship and the milions of grunts with machine guns, blades and grunts on turrets & jets . " We are so screwed..."

* * *

_**(AN: Alright here's Chapter 9, the beginning of the Infiltration Saga! Will Lily ever free the others, will Lance ever get revenge on Clair, will Clair ever find a man? You will find out ...right now! Maybe, No and OH MY GOD!..No. Goodnight!**_


End file.
